hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
IceBite (Character)
This character was created by the user IceBite. '' This article is about the character IceBite. You may be looking for the admin IceBite, or one of the articles related to the character.'' History Leinad Pre-Mercenary History Very few (more specifically May, whom he told it to, and his sister, Adriana) know IceBite's history. At the age of one, his parents, Vladmir Llehctim and Elizabeth Ilene, were killed by Tartorus, only to have his hand stayed by Rtas 'Vadum when he attempted to kill Leinad Llehctim (who would, 10 years later, become IceBite). He was then adopted by the Norells, a family in a backwater town in Britain. He lived there for 9 years, with the horrific memory of his parents' death. However, he showed a willingness, even enthusiasm, for learning. When not in school, he still studied. By the time he was 10, he had self-taught himself to the level of a senior-high school to an early college student. He later utilized this and became, not only smart, but also good with machines. Twice, during his childhood, he fixed his foster-family's refridgerator. He would later use this to refit and modify vehicles and weapons he'd use in Hellcat Squadran. While with the Norells, he played a lot of games that required stratagy and planning, ranging from board games like chess, to computerized strategy games like Space Empires and predecessors of the Command and Conquer Series. All of these contributed to his sharp mind and amazing strategic thinking and planning. Plus, he showed an interest in philosophy. This later caused him do gain a bit of wisdom not seen in normal minors. However, at the age of 9, he was fused with the ghost Etibeci. A year later, the town was nuked by the Covenant. Before the nuking, Etibeci took control of Leinad and protected him. When it was over, Leinad and, unbeknownced to him, Herol Norell, his foster brother, and Jennifer Norell, his foster-sister, were the only survivors. Mercenary Record He began to show hatred to the Covenant Loyalists, not only for killing his foster family, but also because his parents' murder by Tartorus was still burned into his memory. He began to show signs of cruelty (to mild degrees), and he became a Mercenary, using the name 'IceBite' rather than his real name. He took on contracts from many organizations, but he never joined the Covenant Loyalists, the Brotherhood of NOD, or their allies. Many organizations ignored him, but he had 3 advantages: First, he made his services extremely cheep (you'd expect to pay the amount at a Fast-Food place rather than using it to pay a Mercenary); despite his age, he was extremely efficient; and if the job involved Tartorus, he'd do the job for free, as he'd see another chance at trying to take down Tartorus payment enough for a job. One of his last missions as a lone Mercenary took place a few months after meeting Derek Sanders. The job was from the USMC: Enter Covenant Controlled South Dakota and weaken its defenses to allow a team of USMC, UNSC, and Covenant Separatist Units to take it back. Since Tartorus was last sighted in South Dakota, he accepted the mission, without listening to the mission risks ,without another thought. He, Derek, and John Powers entered South Dakota and were ambushed by Covenant Loyalist Forces. However, those forces were ambushed in turn by a young woman, wearing a full-body Black Suit with Red trim, and armed with a Quarter-Staff. After a brief battle with the Covenant Ambush Force, the young woman introduced herself as 'Psych' of the South Dakota Resistence. However, after questioning of his own identity, he relented to keeping his identity a secret and told her his real name. Shocked, the woman remained silent for a moment before revealing her own name, and IceBite realized who she was: IceBite's long-lost sister Adriana Llehctim. He assisted his sister and the 2 marines that accompanied him to weaken the Covenant's grip on South Dakota. Later, having earned a grand total of $3,450 for his work, IceBite left the mercenary business. Later, he joined with a Gallade he befriended a while back, as well as the now-unemployed marine Derek Sanders, and his own sister Adriana made Hellcat Squadran, a prosperous Mercenary Squadron. Hellcat Squadran Treklan War Leinad claimed primary official leadership of Hellcat Squadran: as Derek was mainly a soldier, while Adriana was used to fighting only in guerilla tactics and only a little Air-Air Combat. Leinad began recuiting anyone he found had potential. Several people, like May and Tory, made the others a little nervous, until they proved themselves capable fighters. He always commanded his troops in a manner that allowed the most lives to be saved, but did his best to sacrifice none. End of Treklan War Shadow War 'Retribution' IceBite was present when Ashe discovered that the Shadow Alliance had terraformed Ivalice and used it as a base. Initially, he was forced to deny sending some of his forces to help re-take the planet. However, when it was discovered that the desperate Queen took some of her own forces and went alone, IceBite managed to organize a force of Klingon, Alliance, and Hellcat Squadran forces, in addition to calling on his Cordon allies, to assist her. IceBite's forces managed to arrive at Ivalice in the nick of time, as Ashe's forces were almost over-run. Resurrectal War Time War Dissidia Conflict Etibeci Etibeci's past is mostly unknown, with the exception of the fact that it is known he had a brother, who is now known as the ghost Suoveirg. Personality Leinad Llehctim Leinad "The animocity between those 2 runs deep. No amount of apoligies or mediation will end their conflict. It'll only end when one of their lives has ended by the other's hand." - Jerdak to Lightning, Serah Farron, and Snow Villers, explaining the conflict between IceBite and Shadow Tartorus Before December 25th of 2015, Leinad was a distant, cold individual who would only show emotion during the most extreme cases. He hated Tartorus with every fiber of his being, a feeling only matched by his desire for Adriana's safety, his care for Natalia, and his love of May. He would throw himself into any assignment that would give him a shot against Tartorus, no matter how suicidal or dangerous. He can, however, be described as noble, merciful, and faithful by his friends and allies. Even Director Davenport, Leinad's worst enemy in the Coalition Council, acknowledges him as reliable. After 2015, however, after he finally killed the Jiralhanae's corporeal body, he finally began to open up to everyone, especially May, who was, for a couple years, confused over his behavior around her, until December 25th 2017, when Surotrat, a fusion of Tartorus's ghost and one of his lackeys, Gor'Kek, mortally wounded May and Leinad, in his rage, tore Surotrat apart, before Etibeci sacrificed a portion of his essence to heal May. The 2 then started dating at that point. He is vastly protective of his friends, giving neither pitty nor mercy to those who killed them. The sole acception to this would be the Warsmith of Joy, who (primarilly because Ryan Ferran was eventually revived, but also because she had forsaken her creators to join Hellcat Squadran) IceBite believed had more than redeemed herself. Despite his cold demeanor, he can get extremely sensitive where his loved ones are concerned. After Selen witnessed her mother dying and Zack accused IceBite of 'not knowing what she's going through' as he 'never knew his mother', IceBite knocked him clean off the hospital-boat they were on and into the water, before leaving, visibly upset and shaken by the exchange. Etibeci The Ghost half of IceBite, however, is and always was cold and merciless, but still just as noble at heart as Leinad. Etibeci's past, and even real name, are unknown, even to Leinad, so he probably keeps even more secrets than Leinad does. He, like Leinad, is brave and honorable. Both Nobody understands how the 2 get along with 2 such different personalities. IceBite's Office When many people go to visit IceBite's office, they are usually surprised to see it covered in many artifacts, charts, and maps from ancient ages. The most prominent of these artifacts are what appears to be some tool with many prongs coming out of it and the Cordon Artifact, a Triangular Crystal with Horn-like protrusions coming out of it. Desk Pictures IceBite has a data cube with hologram projectors on his desk, that display various images he saved on the cube. Here is a list of the images: * 1989 - A thin, beautiful American Woman (Elizabeth Ilene); a tall, muscular Russian Man (Vladmir Llehctim); a young 3 year old girl with a bright smile on her face (Adriana Llehctim); and a young baby curiously reaching for the camera (Leinad Llehctim) *1997 - An English Man (Jonathan Norell), an English Woman (Lucy Norell), a young boy (Bryan Norell), a teenage girl (Lindsey Norell), a young pre-teen girl (Jennifer Norell), and a young man (Herol Norell), with his hand on the shoulder of an 8 year old boy who anyone would recongnize as Leinad Llehctim *2001 - A Newspaper article with the headline 'UNSC Forces destroy last Nod USA Holdout/Reports of Mercenary Involvement Confirmed', with an image of a cloaked figure wielding Vesracolian, showing it to be IceBite *2003 - An image of 14-year old Leinad Llehctim, with 17-year old Adriana Llehctim to his left, with Fast Saber to his right, and Derek Sanders to Fast Saber's right *2007 - An image of modern Leinad Llehctim, smiling down on 7-year Natalia Llehctim, and modern Adriana Llehctim smiling down on both *2010 - IceBite, standing with May to his right, Tory Lund to his left, and Dawn to Tory's left, with 10-year old Natalia Llehctim standing nearby *2013 - IceBite standing with the other members of the Coalition Council, himself up front, flanked by Terrence Hood and Thel 'Vadam, with Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca directly behind him *2016 - Leinad Llehctim, standing with Natalia Llehctim, Adriana Llehctim, May, Tory Lund, Dawn, and Herol Norell *2018 - Leinad Llehctim and May, standing close together, smiling Relations with other Individuals Adriana Llehctim Since Adriana is his only full, true living blood relative, IceBite loves her dearly and will do almost anything to protect her. Natalia Llehctim IceBite treats Natalia like the little sister he never had. He is viciously protective of her and will quite literally tear apart anyone that does her anything harm. May IceBite is in love with May, and the only individual who ever harmed May to escape was Zyber Zann, and the only reason for that is that he managed to get off-station before IceBite could hunt him down. Tory Tory is one of IceBite's closest friends and, therefore, Tory's Feral Powers worry him the most. Dawn He believes that she is a little too serious about her job in Hellcat Squadran, but finds her to be a reliable security chief and an even more reliable friend. Ashelia IceBite is a close ally of Queen Ashe and the 2 have developed a friendship over time. Lightning In the Dissidia Universe, Lightning was one of the first people IceBite found that was not from his own universe. He rescued her from Tartorus's forces and, even though the 2 were apathetic towards each other, they began to become friends by the time they were forced to flee back to IceBite's universe. Afterwards, though, they didn't associate much. Joy IceBite was surprised when Joy decided to defect from the Cleavers, but, seeing as the war was, in his words, 'going downhill', he welcomed any help she could offer. After Joy proved herself, IceBite had no problem accepting her as an ally. Olivia Van Berg After reading over her crimes, he believed that although what she did was wrong, that her actions were more from grief than anything else and readilly accepted her. Miranda Striker IceBite, after reading over her crimes, believed them to be just self-defense, and allowed her to join. Equipment IceBite is equiped with 4 main weapons: 2 guns made from random gun parts and 2 swords. Guns RPX90 This is basically a random P90 made from spare parts. MAC Pistol The 'MAC' Pistol was made using magnetic coils in a plastic casing. It can only fire iron or steel bullets but can fire them at an impressive velocity. He made it from junkyard parts from Alaska. Swords Vesracolian Thunder-Cracker Surviving Family members (both blood-related and Foster-Related) *Adriana Llehctim (Blood-Related Sister) *Natalia Llehctim (Clone with DNA from Leinad's parents) *Herol Norell (Foster-Brother) *Jennifer Norell (Foster-Sister) Stats Without Powers With Powers Etibeci In Control In this mode, he can take on a NOD Avatar and single-handedly win without a vehicle. Leadership Style Attitude toward his 'subordinates' "NO! I told Derek I'd give him a couple weeks to spend with his family before I send him on another assignment. He promised his wife he'd be home for dinner several times, and all those times I was forced to make him break that promise. No more! You'll have to pick another member." "The only way I'LL reconsider is if YOU'LL be the one in that pilots seat!" "I'll go for it. (whispers to self) Inconsiderate Basterd." - IceBite arguing with GDI Director Vincent Davenport over Derek participating in a mission. Many people think that IceBite makes leading a large military organization look easy. However, what they don't know is that it actually puts a lot of stress on him, which is easily concealled by his innate ability to hide his emotions. He usually has to send members of Hellcat Squadran on missions for other Coalition Members. One of the members most often asked for is Derek Sanders. However, during the beginning of the Shadow War, since Derek was married, IceBite did try to negotiate the use of another member to give Derek some time with his wife and kids, sometimes even taking the job himself to give Derek time with his family. He soon began using John Powers as a more expensive alternative. He always tries to find a way for every soldier to come back alive, but if casualties are inevitable, he tries to minimize them. Attitude toward Equipment Unlike most military leaders, who dispose of 'obsolete' equipment, IceBite follows a policy of 'If it survived this long, it's still useful'. Because of this, he NEVER 'retires' equipment until it is destroyed. Because of this, Hellcat Squadran uses a huge variety of vehicles other factions have retired and abandoned. Command-Style When commanding military forces, IceBite believes in a 'Look-before-you-leap' type of strategy. He always watches where his enemy is and tries to think how they think. This makes his forces extremely devastating: he always knows where, when, and how to hit an opponent, the result being that every member of the Shadow Alliance agrees that IceBite is usually the biggest threat. Solving Disputes Among Members (Minors) "Stop it, you 2, or you'll know how an ice cube feels!" "He started it!" "No! She did!" "I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" -IceBite 'solving' a dispute between ODST Grievous and Dawn. Diplomatic Ability IceBite has, over the years, gained a great understanding of diplomacy. He managed to use this ability many times. One most impressive incident involves IceBite 'negotiating' the support of the Dominion Order and Breen at the Battle of the Trydas System in 2012. Powers IceBite is one of the most powerful Ectoplasmically and Elementally Powered indiviudals in the universe. This, however, doesn't make him invincible. After fighting Tartorus in their final fight, he was extremely exhausted and an alternate universe variation of IceBite, at his same power level, was in fact killed by Tartorus. Pre-Light Stats Post-Light Stats Ectoplasmic He has the ability to produce energy beams and shields of Ectoplasmic Energy. He can also use these powers to heal the wounded, or even, revive the dead. His Ectoplasmic Energy is colored Green. Ice IceBite's primary Elemental Power is Ice. He can freeze the air around him, produce beams that freeze on contact, and makes walls of Ice. He can also add extensions to his body made of Ice, allowing him to animate the Ice with his ectoplasmic powers and, in a way, shape shift. In areas covered in ice, he can use this particular ability with great potential. He can even use his ice powers to make weak but useful vehicles. He calls this ability 'Craftmold'. Light After exposure to Transformagen, IceBite gained the ability to use Light Powers, in conjunction with his Ice and Ectoplasmic Powers. He can make beams of either plain or prismed light and light up like a flare. Others IceBite also has a power others call 'Trance-Maker'. He can use this power to scramble and distort another individual's mental functions causing them to fall unconcious for some time. This power is not able to be used by (nor is any similar power used by) any other individual. Forms IceBite can use his Ectoplasmic Powers and Ice Powers to shape shift into the following forms: *Icicle Mantis: Large, Praying Mantis-like form that can shoot Ice Beams from its mouth and slash things with its arms. *Frost Barracuda *Crystaline Dragon: Looks like a Mercury Dragon, can shoot Light, Ice, and Ectoplasmic Beams from its mouth. *Solar Phoenix: This elemental form was not first seen until IceBite's final battle with Tartorus. It is a large, Phoenix-Like form that radiates briliant light, and has a whole arsenal of Light Powers at its disposal. It is one of the most powerful Elemental Forms encountered so far. Skills Close Combat Capability IceBite is also a highly-skilled swordsman. People who live to survive fighting IceBite in close combat leave shocked and awed at his skill. Sword-Fighting Style Although IceBite's attacks are viciously powerful, his actual style of sword-fighting is a little more elegant than what most people would think. It mostly consists of jumping and whirling attacks, in which he would spin with his blades, then attack with anything from a cross-cut to a vertical cut from Vesracolian. Many people describe his sword-wielding style to look more like dancing than fighting. Unarmed Combat Style When unarmed, IceBite uses a self-developed martial art style that seems to be a variation of Mantis Style Kung Fu, with roundhouse kicks and various other spinning attacks added in. He'll sometimes combine this with his sword-style, stunning his enemies with an airbone spinning kick or roundhouse kick before striking his foe with his swords. Agility He also is, naturally, quite agile and can move very quickly without the aid of his powers. Plus, he has sharp reflexes and can turn on a dime when running. Piloting Capability Later, he practiced at combat piloting and found a proficiency in that as well. He quickly became one of the world's top fighter Aces. Strategic Ability He has an extensive capacity for learning and understanding strategy. He constantly studies data on the enemies of new allies. He is one of the few Coalition Commanders that can be unpredictable enough to at least be a match for the Galactic Empire's Grand Admiral Thrawn. The one minor glitch in his strategic capabilities is that he'll sometimes sacrifice a strategic advantage if the civilian population is at risk. Linguistics IceBite is masterful at learning new languages. He knows many languages currently, including, but not limited to, English, Russian, Spanish, French, Arabic, and even Mando'a and Klingonese. Coalition Information Position in Coalition Of the 5 Coalition founders, IceBite is agreed to be the 'de facto' Leader of the Coalition, as his young age is countered by such extreme intelligence that he is better suited for thinking up strategies. This fact heavily angers a few Coalition Leaders, mainly and notably Vincent Davenport. Alliances in the Coalition IceBite's good nature and honor earned him several friends in the Coalition. (NOTE: Members of IceBite's Faction, Hellcat Squadran, that are also faction leaders will not be listed here.) *Gutak 'Cyandenee *Terrence Hood *Chancellor Martok *Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca Quotes I won't end up like them, but I won't forget what he has done. I won't let a bloodthirsty killer like that......whatever it was, destroy any more families.- 8 Year Old Leinad Llehctim to Herol Norell "My actions hide my secrets, Derek. I told you that Sarah is a target for death, but I had something different in mind."-IceBite to Derek Sanders "I really have to get one of those. Hmmm....."-IceBite, refering to the Black Beauty after watching 'The Green Hornet'. "I've done it. It's finished."-IceBite after he kills Tartorus. Inspirational Quotes "The one thing I have learned through all I've been through is that, when stuff like this happens, all we can do is move along."-IceBite to Derek Sanders after he discovers the truth about Sarah. Trivia *IceBite (Character) is an excellent linguist. IceBite (User) doesn't know any language beyond English. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters